The New Student
by livelovelaugh246
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a new student at Shikon High. Bad at summaries so please just read.
1. Chapter 1: Moving

_**The New Student**_

_**Ch. 1: Moving**_

As 17 year old Kagome Higurashi packed up all her things she could not help but cry.

**FLASHBACK:**

_**"Kagome can you come downstairs for a minute, i got some important news!" yelled Kagome's mom.**_

_**"Coming," said kagome "yes mom?"**_

_**"I just got off the phone with my boss. Ive been promoted!"**_

_**"That's great mom I'm soo happy for you!" kagome said as she hugged her mom.**_

_**"It even gets better...we're moving"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Those two words kept floodin kagome's head. '_why do i have to move? i can stay here. im old enough to live on my own. if i stay then i can get back together with hojo (her boyfriend) and not have to say goodbye to my friends and my life. why did this happen to me?' _kagome thought as she cried harder. After a while, she stopped crying and put her things in the moving truck. As she got in the car she started to think about her new life and how it would be like.


	2. Chapter 2: The New House and School

The New Student

Ch. 2: The New House and School

Finally after many days of driving, flying, and more driving, the Higurashi family got to Tokyo. When they got to their new house, Kagome gasped.

"It looks like our old home."

"I wanted you to have feel at home, so I looked through the houses online and found this one for us."

"AWWWWWW! THANKS MOM!" Kagome said as she hugged her mom.

Her mom laughed. "You're welcome sweety. Now go put you're stuff in your room. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow! Your grandpa will be here in a few with the rest of our things." (Kagome doesn't have a brother in this story, sorry..)

"Otay" Kagome said as she ran into the house. "Wow It looks exactly like our old home, inside and out." It was a three-story house with 6.5 bathrooms and 7 bedrooms, each bedroom has its own bathroom. (yayyy privacy ^_^) They had a game room, a small study room, which consist of a bunch of books, 2 tables, and a few chairs and 1 couch and the rooms were all fully furnished.

When Kagome got into her room, she immediately jumped onto her bed and fell asleep. As she fell asleep, she dreamed about her new school, how the people were, and how it would be like.

\(^o^)/

She woke up the next morning feeling nervous about school. 'What should I wear?' she thought, looking through her closet. She didn't want to look like she was trying to hard but she didn't want to look like she wasn't trying at all either. After about 30 minutes, she finally picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain red tank top, a white belt, white polos, and a black hat. After taking a shower, she got dressed, brushed her hair, decided to keep it down, grabbed her bag and a waffle and left. Since she lived near the school she walked.

Her stomach started to turn. 'What if i don't any friends or a new boyfriend?' The next thing she knows, shes at the front office getting registered.

"What's your name miss?" asked the secretary.

"Kagome Higurashi mam"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl"

"uhhhhh..thanks"

"Oh, here's your schedule for this semester. You're first class is down the hall to the left at room 305" the secretary said as she handed Kagome her schedule. Kagome Gave her a thanks and left the office.

While walking to her first class, Kagome looked at her schedule. "Biology's first. Okay, I hope it goes well..."


	3. Chapter 3

The New Student

Ch. 3: The Beauty meets the Mysterious guy and and the Lecher

As Kaogme entered the classroom, all eyes dramatically ended up on her. She shyly walked the rest of the way into the class and was greeted by an old lady. 'Damn, she's old. She has to be at least 80' Kagome thought as she looked the old woman up and down. "Uh, hey my name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you Kagome. I'm Ms. Kaeda. Go have a seat so I can start class" she said as she walked back to her desk.

Kagome looked around. The tables each only fit two people, so of course they had only two seats. Most of the tables were full, since there was alot of people in the class. There was only two seats left, each near a guy. One near a guy who had dark brown hair, wore a purple shirt, black jeans, purple nikes, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He kept staring at her, this devious glint in his eyes. Kaogme walked up to him and waved. "Hi. Does anyone sit here" she asked looking at the seat and then him. He just shook his head. "Well can I sit here?" He nodded. "thanks" she told him as she sat down.

About 10 minutes into the class, the guy turns around and taps her shoulder. "My name is Miroku. Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. Your beauty just had me speechless." he told her. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Well thank you Miroku. That was nice of you to-" next thing she knows she feels a hand start rubbing her ass. "AHHHHHH YOU PERVERT!" she slapped him HARD across the face and ran to the next seat open. "Uhhh.. do you mind if i sit here?" When she didn't hear an answer, she turned around and her mouth dropped.

\(^_^)/

Kagome's jaw dropped when she looked at the guy. He had silver hair, bright amber eyes, fangs, and...dog ears? 'Wait what? DOG EARS? AWWWW! There sooo cute! I want to touch them...NO Kagome control yourself.' she thought still staring at the mysterious guy.

"What are you looking at wench?" the guy beside her asked waving a hand in her face.

"Oh, sorry. Whats your name?"

"Feh, I don't have to tell you!" he roughly told her. Kagome mumbled. "What did you say bitch!"

"ALL I ASKED YOU WAS A SIMPLE QUESTION! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE!" Kagome yelled poking his chest. He started to get angry, but at teh same time kinda turned on. No ones ever yelled at him before.

'This is going to be fun.' he thought. "SHUT UP BITCH!" was all he could say. Her blood was now boiling.

"I AINT A BITCH, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"BITCH"

"MUTT"

"SLUT"

Now Kagome was furious. "No one calls me a slut!" she screamed at him. She got in his face and slapped him. He was shocked.

"Why you-" he was cut off by the teacher.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, GET OUT NOWWW!" she yelled pointing to the door. They both sighed and walked out. As Kagome walked out, she "accidently" pushed him.

'This girl is such a bitch.' Inuyasha thought as he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hall

The New Student

Ch.4: The Hall

**EDITED!**

"First day of school and i already get in trouble. Great way to start school!" Kagome said sliding down one of the hall walls and putting her hands in the air. "How can this get any worse"

"Well we wouldn't of been in trouble if you didn't scream at me!" Inuyasha said as he got in Kagome's face.

"I wouldn't be screaming if you hadn't of been so rude! All I ask was what you're name was!" she said as she got in his face. There faces were about 2" apart.

"Why should I tell you what my name is, huh?"

"BECAUSE I ASKED YOU! DAMN YOUR SOO ANNOYING! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! IVE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR AN HOUR AND YOU-" Inuyasha shut her up when all of a sudden his lips crashed down on hers. Her eyes widened. ' Why is he kissing me! I was yelling at him and then he decides to kiss me! Why am I feeling this way..like i want this, like i need this..' she thought as she out her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto his lap. After about 5 minutes, Kagome broke apart for air, but that didn't stop Inuyasha. He started kissing and sucking at her neck. She moaned softly as he assaulted her neck. 'He better not leave a hickey. I hate those things.' she thought as she pulled him closer. He started grinding his pelvis on her, causing her to moan in pleasure. After a while Kagome realized where they were and what they were doing. She jumped off Inuyasha's lap. "What were we just doing!" she said to him.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you think we were doing?"

"It felt like we were dry humping!"

"Correct"

"In the hallway! Were not suppose to do that here!" she told him pointing at the hall.

"Well you sure wasn't complaining!" he said proudly.

"Still we shouldn't do this here." she mumbled. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well we could always do it in the closet. Or the bathroom" he whispered in her ear and then licked it. She shivered in pleasure at the contact, but then pushed him off.

"NO! We were just yelling and then the next thing I know we were doing all of this! Do you do this with all the girls you argue with!"

"NO I'M NOT SOME MAN-WHORE BITCH!" he yelled. She just shrugged and began walking away.

"You know, that is so not the way to get a girl to sleep with you." Kagome told him.

"HEYYY Where do you think you're going!"

"Its none of your business where I'm going _Inuyasha_!" she spit his name out like it was venom. He just ignored it and followed her.

"It is my business where your going! We are suppose to stay in the hall until the teacher comes out." Inuyasha thought about what he just said and laughed. "I must be staying in school to much. I got to skip more often."

Kagome just giggled a little and kept walking to the parking lot. "So Inuyasha, do you want to stay in the hallway all day or do you want to skip?" She asked him stopping so he could catch up.

"With you?"

"Uh..yea," Kagome looked around. "I don't think there's anyone else out here." she said sarcastically. He looked at her weird. It was unusual that someone would actually want to skip with him, even bother talking to him.

"Ok sure." They walked in silence for about 5 minutes before Kagome spoke up.

"So where do you want to go?"

"It don't matter to me." He told her looking very bored, but in reality, he was excited. 'No one has ever talks to me, asks me to go anywhere with them, or anything of that matter. This girl is different...in a good way of course.' he thought mentally smiling.

"How about we go to the beach. Its a nice day today and they have a Chinese restaurant close to it. Ive been dying to see what they have there." she told him excited.

"Sure whatever."

As soon as they got to the park, Kagome immediately took her shoes and bag off and ran the hill. "COME ON INUYASHA!" she giggled. "ARE YOU GOING TO COME OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE ALL DAY!"

Inuyasha just laughed.

"Hold on a sec! I'm coming."

As Inuyasha was taking his shoes off, he couldn't help but stare at this girl. 'Why is she being so nice to me? Why is she even _talking _to me? No one does. I have got to figure out how this girl is different from the rest..' was his last thought as he ran down to her.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Student

AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry I havent been writing lately. I broke my wrist and I just got it off. I promise once my wrist heals, I'll finish my stories! Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ I'll write soon! BYEE for now!

PS!: I'm going to make sure I write longer chapters in this story. Please give me ideas though because I'm having writers block. So please if you can HELP MEEEE!


End file.
